christmas with the fowls
by hartemis 10
Summary: this story is inspired by annie-morphs. this is a more humourous version of annie-morphs story, this is my first story if i get good reviews it might be a hartemis near the end. rated:T cause im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas at the fowls**

**Disclaimer: well I just looked in the mirror and im not Eoin colfer :(**

**Oh well I still have my sanity, I think **

**REVIEW PLZ THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, FLAMES ARE WELCOME.**

It was a week before Christmas (**I know pretty cliché) **and the lights at fowl manor were giving a slight haze in the frosty night.

But as Artemis looked out his window he knew that this particularly light haze coming from the light just outside his bedroom window was not indeed the light but a very close friend.

**3rd person POV:**

"Hello holly, I wondered when you'd turn up." When holly unshielded, Artemis gave her his signature vampire grin.

"Dam you! How did you know?"

"Bit late aren't we, all the others are here."

"Answer my question Artemis "

"It's getting late; I'll show you to your room"

"ARTEMIS STOP IGNORING ME."

Artemis gave her, his most innocent looking face "what me?"

"You know Artemis if I didn't know you that well I'd say you'd look almost innocent, but really I know that if I wasn't here you'd be spending your Christmas bankrupting some major corporation."

"Holly im injured"

"Can you just show me my room."

"fine I give in follow me"

**Artemis' POV:**

I wonder what she'll think of her room, and her room mate. Artemis thought as he guided her to her room.

As soon as I opened the door she immediately jumped on the silken double bed, I wonder if I should tell her who her room mate is. Nah she'll find out in the morning.

I must have started grinning because holly just shot me a look.

"What's so funny mud boy"

"Nothing, nothing at all holly"

"Honestly artemis you can be really strange sometimes"

"Goodnight holly"

"Goodnight arty" at this I exited the room and went back to my room, I think I must be excited about holly's arrival since I cant get to sleep, maybe I'll just do a bit of studying or maybe some hacking….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: oh yes that's right im Eoin colfer… NOT!**

**Butlers POV:**

An ordinary person would wonder why there little sister was up at 6 in the morning asking for an air horn.

Butler sighed, I suppose you get used to weird things going on in this manor, like the fact there are 2 elves, a dwarf and a centaur in the living room. Albeit this is still pretty weird.

"There you go Juliet"

**3rd person POV:**

Without any warning holly was awoken by the loudest sound she had ever heard in her life "HOLY CRAP" holly shouted as she literally jumped out of bed "Juliet that's not funny let me go to sleep"

"Hey holly, im pretty sure artemis would love to see you in those"

Holly looked down to see what she was wearing. Which was a night gown and a pair of female boxers. "What, shut up Juliet", holly blushed at the thought of Artemis seeing her like this.

"oh come on holly you know that he loooves you"

"Shut up Juliet and why are you waking me up so early"

"I'll explain downstairs"

**Downstairs:**

"Right everyone, since im pretty sure that you haven't done so all ready, WE'RE GOING CHRISTMAS SHOPPING"

At that moment everyone in the room imagined what a nightmare this was going to be, even commander roots beetroot coloured face went pale at the thought of this.

But then holly had a plan to get them out of it "but Juliet how are we supposed to do that, I think someone is going to notice that people who are very short with pointy ears aren't human"

As soon as she finished Artemis begrudgingly answered her question "well me and foaly have been working on some technology that will make you appear human"

Great now we have to go shopping and I only have a bit of money, you stupid geniuses.

"Genii" Artemis and Foaly said in unison."

**Holly's POV:**

**The driveway:**

Juliet had split us into two groups

Group A: butler, mulch, foaly and root

Group B: Juliet, Artemis, trouble and me.

I was fine with that; it was the fact Artemis was driving us in a car that is capable of reaching 60mph in 3 seconds that scared me.

Trouble looked excited to be able to sit in a 'Mercedes sls 100 roadster' then I thought to myself hey come on you've been in worse situations and live. So I strapped myself in, worst mistake of my life…..

**Wooo cliff-hanger and thanks to those two people who reviewed you have given me inspiration thnkz.**

**So yeah plz review, flames are welcome **


End file.
